


No Dress Code: One Dark Night Too Many

by GuileandGall



Series: No Dress Code [13]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: There’s a good reason why Furia’s accountant handles their personal bills.





	No Dress Code: One Dark Night Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfillment of a domestic prompt from Close (@bosselimitchell).

The click of the light switch did nothing. Furia looked around for a moment, then triggered the screen of her phone and found one of the lamps with the same result.

With a glance back toward the door, she noticed the street lamps and a few other lights blazing in the neighborhood before Eli’s arms encircled her waist. “Power cut?” he mumbled, soft lips skimming the thin skin of her neck.

“The lights are on next door,” she replied.

Eli hummed, a quizzical sound. The fact that his mouth left her neck suggested he might be peeking out the door to make that inspection for himself. “Seems like.”

When his lips brushed the back of her neck again, she turned. “Tell me you paid the electric bill.”

“Of course, I did.”

“Did you mail the check?”

Eli tipped her head at him. She couldn’t really make out the look on his face. “Sent it last week.”

“Last week you were playing Chicago, Eli,” she exhaled, exasperation tainting her melodic voice.

He hummed again. “That’s right.”

Furia punched him in the shoulder. “I’m calling Charles.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

She took his face in her hands. “This is the third time in six months.”

“I told you I’d take care of it.”

“Eli,” she sighed, searching for the right way to phrase what she was thinking, “you don’t have the time, or the attention span. Neither do I,” she added to soften the blow. “Charles does. It’s what I pay him for. Do you think I remember every distributor the bars deal with? Or remember to pay them all personally? Not a chance.” She shook her head. “It’ll be easier this way. Then we don’t have to worry about throwing out a fridge full of food again or coming home and having to toe through the house in total darkness.”

“The dark’s not so bad,” he replied. He pulled her closer, bumping her nose with his own.

“You’re not wrong, but I still need to find the bill and call Charles.”

“It’s a little late, isn’t it?” Eli argued, clearly leaving the practical track behind as he pressed his lips to hers.

“Eli,” she whined.

His mouth moved down her neck, speaking between kisses. “The man deserves his evenings, doesn’t he? As do we,” Eli noted. His teeth scraped over her collar bone. “Plus, since it’s dark, you can’t get up to any work or cooking. And you should save your phone’s battery since you can’t charge it up.”

By the time his nose brushed along the length of hers, her breathing came in heavy, husky breaths. She pushed her hands through his hair, tugging his chin upwards just a bit. Placing a kiss on his bottom lip, she relented. “Close and lock the door, then meet me upstairs.”

She felt his smile stretch his mouth. He dipped his head and kissed her hard, before releasing her temporarily.

Furia darted up the stairs. As she reached the bedroom, she heard a crash and cursing in a distinct cockney.

“Eli?”

There was no answer, but then he crested the stairs. “You moved the furniture again.”

“Mi amador,” she cooed, taking his face in her hands when he came through the door.

“That end table attacked me, Sol.”

“Pobrecito.” Furia pressed a kiss on his brow as she backed him toward the corner of the bed. Once he was sitting, she peppered soft pecks over his forehead and cheeks, eventually moving towards his mouth. “If it hurts too bad, I could just let you rest.”

“Miraculously, I’m feeling much better.” Eli yanked her onto the bed and covered her body with his own.

She could call Charles tomorrow, tonight was theirs.


End file.
